Ocean Of Freedom
by Kasen's World
Summary: Eren a toujours désiré voir l'océan. Rivaille va tout faire pour réaliser son souhait. Mais...


Bonjour ! Voici mon premier OS que je viens de terminer cet après midi. A vrai dire, c'est la première fois que j'ai la foi d'en terminer un en entier mais j'ai été inspiré pour celui-ci... Il a été assez éprouvant à écrire. T T ...

Bonne lecture !

Note importante : vous pouvez accompagner votre lecture de cette musique : Kevin Keller - Stillness

* * *

Deux longs jours de trajet éprouvant s'étaient écoulés. Ces cernes étaient encore plus sombres et visibles que d'habitude et entouraient ses yeux qui peinaient à rester ouverts. La tête d'Eren enfouie dans son dos, il puisa dans ses dernières forces pour faire avancer la monture encore quelques mètres. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas si il aurait été capable de tenir plus longtemps si il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de sable sous les sabots de l'animal, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination.

Oi, Eren… On va continuer en marchant.

Rivaille posa le pied à terre et le fis descendre prudemment du cheval, avant de le hisser sur son dos, le bruit de vagues déchainées lui parvenant à l'oreille. Il pivota sa tête vers Eren, murmurant à son oreille, d'une voix posée mais dépourvue de toute expression :

Ça va aller, on est proches du but.

Il laissa la monture derrière eux, et commença à avancer vers la plage, vacillant un peu à cause de ses maigres forces pour porter Eren sur son dos, et découvrant ce paysage qui lui avait toujours été inconnu. Une bourrasque de vent les fouetta en plein visage, et quelques gouttes d'écume égarées vinrent s'écraser contre leurs joues glacées et livides.

La température de ce jour qui avait pourtant été si attendu était négative, et leurs peau s'étaient teintées de bleu. Il décrocha tant bien que mal sa cape, et la posa délicatement sur le dos d'Eren.

Bordel, c'est qu'il fait froid. Couvre toi idiot.

Il apercevait désormais la rive, et se remit à marcher, les yeux dans le vide, un sourire crispé et inattendu se formant sur ses lèvres. Ses pas se faisaient de plus en plus rapides et automatiques, et il ne mit que quelques minutes pour se retrouver au bord de l'eau.

Une fois arrivés, il s'assit dans le sable humide et froid, faisant passer Eren contre son torse, tous deux faces à la mer, et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Je…Je suis sûr que tu en as envie. Tu m'as dit que tu avais toujours voulu ressentir les vagues glisser entre tes pieds. Alors laisse-moi réaliser ton souhait…Et tu sais quoi ? Je vais t'accompagner dans cette découverte.

Il enleva les bottes d'Eren, puis les siennes, et n'attendit pas une seconde pour faire plonger leurs quatre pieds dans l'eau glaciale, sa tête basculant en arrière tandis qu'il découvrait cette nouvelle sensation.

…Ah… Je comprends pourquoi tu avais envie d'essayer… C'est agréable, n'est-ce pas ? Hnn. Je suis sûr que tu penses pareil. Ne dis rien. C'est pas la peine de parler, je comprends.

Il caressa les cheveux d'Eren, son regard perdu quelque part dans l'horizon. Ses deux bras passèrent autour de son corps, et il le sera contre lui, ses doigts de pieds s'enfonçant dans le sable sous l'eau, heurtant quelques galets et coquillages qui égratignèrent sa peau.

Un petit rire discret et nerveux s'échappa de sa gorge. Il eut un rictus plus marquant, et son rire s'accentua, sa main se plaçant devant sa bouche, n'arrivant plus à contrôler ces émotions.

Ahhhh…. Eren, tu peux rigoler avec moi, c'est la première fois qu'on peut avoir un moment de paix comme celui-ci. Pourquoi t'es si silencieux ? Ca fait tellement de temps que t'attendais ce moment-là, regarde devant toi, c'est beau, tu trouves pas ? Il fait froid mais on s'en fou de ça, ein ?

Le silence. Aucun mots ne sortirent de la bouche d'Eren en guise de réponse. Même pas un soupir. Juste ce douloureux bruit des vagues déferlant violemment vers eux retentirent dans les oreilles de Rivaille.

Sa gorge se noua, son cœur s'accéléra d'une manière irrégulière. Il agrippa les deux mains de son bien aimé, qu'il fit remonter avec les siennes jusqu'au cœur du jeune homme. Cœur qui ne battait plus depuis deux jours. Cette foutue expédition lui avait arraché la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Et il n'avait rien pu faire.

….Bien. T'en fais pas… Je comprends que ce paysage magistral te coupe la voix. Dans ce cas, écoute moi bien Eren, contente toi juste de contempler…

La marée était devenue rapide et puissante, l'eau recouvrant maintenant leurs corps glacés jusqu'à taille.

…Tu dois te reposer. Tes yeux doivent être fatigués maintenant. Tu as eu de la force d'avoir réussi à les garder ouverts si longtemps. Tu as parvenu à attendre ce moment…Grace à ta patience, tu as vu ce que tu voulais ? Je suis content.

Sa main remonta délicatement le long du visage inerte et fatigué du jeune homme. Il la posa délicatement contre ses yeux restés ouverts depuis ces deux jours, et fis tomber ses paupières vers le bas tendrement.

…Voilà. Maintenant que tes yeux son clos, ouvre tes oreilles et écoute. Toi non plus tu ne t'imaginais pas que le bruit des vagues bourdonnerait dans ta tête et résonnerait dans ton corps comme ceci ? C'est un bruit infini… Tu ne trouves pas ? Un jour je te promets...On franchira l'océan. L'horizon et cet écho sans fin me font croire qu'en le traversant, on trouvera la liberté… Tu me fais confiance ? N'aie pas peur, ça va bien se passer, ne lâche pas ma main. Dis-moi… Je peux t'embrasser une dernière fois ?

Les deux mains de Rivaille glissèrent le long des joues de son homme, et il inclina sa tête vers la sienne. Il posa un baiser délicat sur les lèvres bleutés et sèches de la personne qui avait changé le cours de sa vie. Une goutte s'écrasa dans l'immensité de la mer, émettant un bruit sourd et pourtant presque inaudible.

…Hn. Il ne pleut pas, n'est-ce pas ? Alors…Je…

Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, certaines s'envolant au loin à cause du vent, d'autres plongeant dans l'eau qui se teintait de noir à cause de la nuit qui commençait à tomber, et d'autres tombant sur le visage d'Eren, dégoulinant le long de ses joues. Il ne retenait plus ses sanglots, lui qui les avait gardé au fond de lui si longtemps. Ses doigts entrelaçaient ceux de son compagnon, et toutes ces émotions qu'il s'était refusé de ressentir, ressortaient d'un coup, en quelques minutes. L'eau avait maintenant atteint leurs nuques, et le soleil qui était caché derrière les nuages disparaissait rapidement, laissant place à l'obscurité de ce coucher de soleil d'hiver.

…Je crois qu'il est temps.

Il enlaça Eren contre lui, et après avoir pris une grande inspiration profonde, leva la tête vers les étoiles qui pointaient le bout de leurs nez.

On se retrouve de l'autre côté de cet océan. Trouvons notre liberté. Bon voyage…Je t'aime.

Tous deux basculèrent dans l'eau, leurs mains jointes, se laissant porter par les vagues. Rivaille ouvrit une dernière fois ses paupières, malgré le sel qui lui piquait les yeux, et observa quelques secondes l'homme à qui il devait tout.

Il s'éteigna un instant plus tard, mais ce fut un sourire qui apparut en dernier sur son visage.

Il le retrouverait enfin.

Et il seraient libres.

Il le savait.

* * *

Eh bien voilà... C'est terminé '-' J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, je serais contente de connaître vos avis, et de savoir ce que je peux arranger pour la suite, sachant que je compte écrire d'autres OS et fanfic.

Kasen


End file.
